Not Everything Has To Be Said
by all this goddamn pastry
Summary: Bel and Fran go to an ice-skating rink. Skating couldn't be that hard, could it?  Well, That's what Bel thought at least.   One-shot.   B26  Merry Christmas Everyone


***sigh* Today I went ice-skating with my friend and I was so bad at it inspired me to write this…**

**Sorry if it's bad, I'm not really thinking straight at the moment but I really need to get this out of my system; (Probably because I fell on my head.)**

**My butt hurts really bad… "OTL**

* * *

><p>"Senpai, I'm bored, wanna do something?" The little green haired frog-like Kouhai called from across the living room.<p>

Bel looked up from the television at his frog, "Nah, there's nothing to do anyway…" He quickly turned back to the 'idiot box' – As Fran called it – to watch provocative music videos because there was just nothing on at that time. He looked up slightly at the Kouhai who was still looking at him - Probably zoned out though; and sighed, "Why, what did you want to do?"

Fran looked out the window, "there's a new ice-skating rink in town, I really want to go but nobody wants to go with me…I don't want to go alone…" The teen looked back down at his book, marking the page he was on and closed it with a dull thud.

"So you've already asked everyone else before the Prince?" Bel questioned, quirking his lips up into an irritated smile of sorts.

"Yeah," The illusionist replied boredly, "Commander said he couldn't because he has 'work' to do, Mammon won't because he's well…a baby and Luss said I should just go with you, since you've never been…and I don't need to bug Boss anymore and I wouldn't be seen dead with Levi."

Bel forced a smile, threw two knives at the teen and turned back to the T.V. "No way, Toad," In all honesty, Bel was quite offended by the little frog, the Prince was nothing more than a suggestion and last resort. In his mind, he always should come first for anything, he was never picked last for anything in his life; this little runt was definitely pushing his luck here, Bel was three seconds away from turning him into a froggy shish kebab.

"I knew this would happen…" Fran muttered, just loud enough for Bel to hear him. "Go ask Bel, he'll like it…" Fran imitated Lussuria's voice while drumming his fingers on the cover of his book.

Bel turned to Fran, sighing, "The first time I hear you change you're tone you sound like the Gaylord…" he spoke to the teen, getting up and walking over to Fran. "Since you really want to go, I'll guess the Prince can go with.." He spoke quietly over Fran's shoulder, reaching for the Frog's drink on the table in front of them. Fran shot him a glare but let his Senpai do what he wanted.

"So, Froggy, What's ice-skating?" Bel questioned on the way to the car.

Fran reached into his pocket, pulling out a set of keys, tossing them to Bel. "It's like a big pool, but it's frozen and you skate on it. Hence; 'ice-skating'" he stated, getting into the passengers side. He thought ice-skating was pretty self explanatory, then again. This was Bel. The prissy little 'rich' kid whose never been outside the castle. Ffff, Fran didn't bother to question his methods though, when it came down to the kill, Belphegor or 'Prince the Ripper' as he's known on the street; was probably the best one to turn to -providing you were on the same side.

Bel sighed, "I got that much but what is it used for?"

Fran looked up at Bel blankly, "I don't know, for a bit of fun, I suppose?"

"Whatever then," Bel growled back boredly, hopping into the drivers' seat and starting the engine. Why was he doing this again?

* * *

><p>Fran pulled open the door, a refreshingly cool breeze swept over the two hitmen as they stepped into the refrigerated room. "This, Bel-Senpai, Is an ice-skating rink," he said almost giddy, just not showing it outwardly.<p>

Bel nodded, watching the few people that were already there skate effortlessly across the gleaming white surface of ice. Music was playing in the background, giving it an almost party like atmosphere.

It took a few minutes of arguing over shoe size and shit when they finally reached a conclusion. Bel didn't know how to tie up skates and the lady that served them at the skate hire booth was an idiot. Bel let her know that, too.

"Froggy, Have you actually done this before?" Bel questioned as Fran stood up, a little wobbly at that.

Fran nodded, "Shishou always used to take Chrome and I ice-skating, I just haven't been in a while…" He shrugged helping Bel to his feet, as it was Bel's …Ahem… _First time. _

Fran pretty much stepped out onto the ice and was off with the crowd, skating was pretty much second nature to him. As for his Senpai, Well….. Bel smirked, watching the Frog glide across the polished ice, he stepped out onto the cold surface and slipped right onto his princely ass. "Ow…"

Fran but his lip to prevent a smile, "Do you need help, Senpai?" Fran asked, skating back up to his Senpai.

"No, The Prince is fine.." Bel growled trying to push himself back up, only to slip over again.

Fran turned his head to smile, who knew Bel could be this uke.

Fran offered Bel his hand, to which the Prince reluctantly took. He groaned grabbing onto the side rail, gaining his balance. "See, The Prince doesn't need your help,"

He took another step before slipping again, catching the rail before he hit the ice.

"Okay, Senpai. I'll leave since you don't need me," Fran said simply before skating off, almost professionally.

"Che, stupid show off frog. How hard can this be if the toad can do it.." Bel spent a few good minutes slipping over, catching himself and swearing at just about every aspect of the situation before Fran decided to come bug him again.

"Senpai" He asked, for once towering over the now literally fallen Prince. "Need help yet?"

Bel pouted, taking Fran's hand once more. Fran's hand was quite warm as for Bel's, well, his were practically frozen. Fran pointed at Bel's feet, "You're standing wrong, Senpai," he said blankly, making Bel unwillingly blush.

"Then just show me," the older pouted. "What was the point of this again?"

"To watch you fall on your ass, idiot Senpai," Fran deadpanned. "Just, stand like this and slowly move your right leg like this," he demonstrated next to Bel, making the blonde feel stupid once more.

Bel mimicked Fran's actions slowly, "Like this?" he asked, a bit unsure. Fran nodded, going behind Bel, pushing his back, Bel wobbled a bit but regained balance thanks to the Frog.

"You need to bend forward more, that way you don't fall backward," Fran tapped Bel's shoulder, pushing him forward, Bel was sure he'd only fall on his face instead.

Fran tapped Bel's thigh, "Move this leg out more,"

"Stop touching me…" Bel swatted Fran's hand, only to loose balance and slip over again.

Fran smiled, "you're such an idiot," he sighed, "you just don't get it, do you?"

Bel looked up at Fran, blushing, "Get what?"

Fran bit back a giggle, "Without me here, You're pretty much screwed," He looked around, gesturing to the crowd of about seven people, "There's hardly anyone here so just think yourself lucky not many people are here to laugh at you," He pulled Bel back up letting the older man lean on him for a bit, "Just listen to me for once because judging by the amount of times you're fallen over, you won't be able to walk tomorrow. Just let your pride go while nobody's looking, okay?" He smiled genuinely once more, making Bel's cold face heat up under a veil of dusty pink.

Fran held onto Bel's hips, bending him forward in the process, "Just relax," he cooed, pushing them both forward.

After a while, Bel had just started to get the hang of it. Poking his tongue out, Bel shuffled along the ice slowly, holding Fran's hand tight, still occasionally gripping the rail. They did a few laps of the rink before Bel started to feel the effects of falling. A rather large bruise was starting to appear on his arm and his butt was starting to hurt. "Froggy, The Prince is going to sit out for a while," he said quietly, letting go of Fran's hand, shuffling his way to the exit to go sit on the bleachers.

Fran nodded quietly, handing him twenty Euros, "Get me a coffee and whatever you like," he said quietly, gesturing over to the cafeteria area. Bel nodded, pocketing the cash,

"Sure whatever," The Prince tried to play it cool, trying his hardest not to limp.

Fran laughed quietly to himself, Luss may question that limp when they got home. He thought is was best to not tell the rest of the Varia the truth. It was finnier that way.

Bel came back, placing the coffee next to him on the bench, he watched Fran glide across the ice that had taunted him earlier, He made a mental note to not come here ever again.

He had to admit though, it wasn't that bad once he got used to it, in reality, Fran was right. It was fun. Only he didn't like the fact that Fran was better than the Prince at it. That and falling. At least Fran was having fun, right? No, He didn't care if Fran had fun, the important thing here was Bel couldn't skate to save his life. He didn't like that.

Fran was being unusually nice about it though….Maybe he felt sorry for the Prince? No, that wouldn't be Fran then; Fran was, well, Fran. Sarcastic; Uncaring; Unimpressionable.

And at the moment, Uncharacterized.

He couldn't figure out why Fran was being so nice, Maybe he was just being like that so Bel didn't have a reason to kill him when they got home. Yeah, That's it.

Fran flopped down next to Bel on the bleachers, taking his coffee, "Hurting yet?"

Bel muttered something incoherent, nodding. "Stupid ice, next time there is no way you are talking me into doing this again,"

Fran laughed , he actually laughed, "Aw, Senpai, Don't be like that," he rested his head on Bel's shoulder, "I know you were having fun," he took a mouthful of coffee before handing the cup to Bel so it didn't spill. And Bel's hands could use with the warmth.

Bel looked down at the cup in his hands sighing, "When I learned to drive a manual car it was easier than this," he stuffed a hand into his pocket, noticing how wet his jeans were. He then searched his other pocket, his lips contorting into a frown, "Shit,"

Fran produced Belphegor's cell phone from his pocket, "Senpai, I took it," he said blankly, handing it back to Bel, "The ice is wet and there are a few puddles, I knew this sort of thing would happen so I took your phone because it would probably drown, or break from you falling on it," he snuggled closer to Bel, surprised that Bel was actually letting him.

Bel sighed, "You could've told me that," he growled, checking the time. He looked back to Fran who was staring at his feet.

"Sorry…"

Bel smirked, "Well, At least I don't have to buy a new one," he took a sip of Fran's coffee, earning a glare from the younger male.

Fran sighed, taking his drink back, "Right,"

Bel crossed his arms, moving his legs to get some circulation back, "Why are you doing this?"

Fran looked up at Bel confused, "Doing what?"

Bel pouted, "Don't act like you don't know, you've been helping me and being nice, it's weird,"

Fran pushed back off Bel, "Just taking advantage of the situation," he said simply, "You're actually quite cute like this, you're such a child,"

Bel was a bit taken back by Fran's last comment, but quickly masked that with a face splitting grin. "Cute?"

Fran nodded, "I have feelings too, y'know. Not that I really know how to express them though…" He looked back out at the ice, watching a child faceplant. "Shishou always said I was better with words than actions, every time I express physically it always seems forced or awkward, So I just stopped." He looked up at Bel who was trying to pick his jaw up off the dirty floor.

Bel combed his royal fingers through Fran's silky green hair, kissing the top of the boy's head. As for Bel, he was pretty much the opposite of Fran, he only knew how to express himself physically. He smiled sweetly.

No other words were said but neither complained; that just stayed like that until the session was over; Both feeling happier on their way home. Though they would never tell each other how they really felt, they knew they didn't have to for the latter to understand.

* * *

><p>"Oh hey, you two~ Squalo has a mission for the both of you," Lussuria called from the kitchen as Fran and Bel walked past, "Um….Bel-chan, Why are you limping?"<p>

Both baby officers left the Gaylord to come to his own conclusion.

* * *

><p><strong>When I went Ice-skating. I came home with a soaked butt because there were puddles on the flippin' ice. TAT<strong>

**It was really fun though, even though I have a limp…**

**There is a lot of references that happened between Merrine and I…**


End file.
